


Messed Up Wishes

by Firehedgehog



Category: Fairly OddParents, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cosmo is stupid, Fairies, Really Cosmo is like a monkey paws wish, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forte captured Cosmo on the web, he got a wish alright just not the way he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Up Wishes

I don't own the series rockman or fairly odd parents, i do own the fic and anything original.

Warning I wrote this years ago, i rediscovered the one-shot when i found a literally dusty file of mine ion a box.

Messed Up Wishes  
By: Firehedgehog

It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and not a cloud in sight... it was a perfect day.

In the real world that is.

In the web, one Forte brooded in the undernet. His crimson eyes glared around him. In fact, he was bored.

At the moment he felt strange energy above him, curious of the power he looked up. And for the first time in his life, he sweatdropped.

Flying above him in panicked circles, was what one could only describe as a demented looking fairy. He wore strange clothing, had messy green hair, shirt wings... and a stupid looking crown on his head.

“Timmy! Where are you Timmy! No I lost Timmy!” the fairy cried, Forte eye twitched at the annoyance factor this creature gave out. He grabbed the creature, who soon began blubbering like a human baby.

“What are you,” he demanded, the creature switched to cheerful and he felt his eye twitch again.

“I'm Cosmo, I'm a fairy,” he chirped.

“So you have magic,” Forte smirked.

“Yeah, I grant wishes all the time,” Cosmo said.

“Then grant me a wish, or I'll destroy you,” Forte sneered. The fairy cried for two minutes before becoming cheerful again.

Twitch

“Okay,” Cosmo said, Forte realized the creature was insane... or stupid.

“I wish to understand how humans think,” He said, Cosmo blinked.

“Ohhhh, that's an easy one. Wish granted,” Cosmo said.

A flash of light, smoke... lots of smoke and was that sparkles?

Forte blinked as the stuff cleared, he looked around blinking.

“I'm in the real world,” he said in a disturbed voice.

How was that possible, data beings such as himself couldn't exist outside the web without a dimensional area.

He also noticed that Cosmo was gone, Forte felt actual relief the annoyance was gone.

It was then that he caught a glimpse of his reflection from a buildings window, he froze in shock.

He then screamed in horror and rage.

He had wished to understand how humans thought, not become one. 

Its fairy hunting time.

Cosmo had made him Netto Hikari.

END


End file.
